Breakfast
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Grissom and Catherine have breakfast. Season 9 spoilers.


**Breakfast**

**Rating: Mature. Doesn't go too far though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Otherwise, I'd chain William Peterson to the set.**

**Summary: Grissom and Catherine have breakfast. Season 9 spoilers.  
**

**Spoilers: Season 9. Set before episode, _'19 Down.'_  
**

**A/N: So I've been thinking about this fic for a while and I finally decided to get it off my mind. It's kind of angsty. Sorry if it sucks. Please review. Grillows rocks my socks.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Wow," Catherine said stepping into his office. He stood at his desk, packing some of his things into the box. "I can't believe you're actually leaving." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Me neither," he replied. He held up his jar of chocolate covered grasshoppers. Catherine's lips turned up into a smile.

"You offered me one of those things the first day I got here."

"I didn't have this office back then."

She nodded and chuckled, "And you stored them in the break room fridge."

"You want one?"

"No thanks. What are you going to do with all this stuff anyways?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." They both looked around the room at the many items that he had collected over the years. There were too many things to count and far too many things to pack. "Maybe you should have them."

"And stick them in my cupboard? The pig you gave me barley fits."

"I can put in a good word for you. You deserve a bigger office." Catherine tilted her head and sighed.

"I don't think I would be able to take it. This lab isn't going to be the same without you… without Warrick, without Sara. Everything's changing so fast. You were actually the last person I thought would go."

"Its just time for a change." They stood quietly going over their own memories together in the office and the lab.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast? On me?"

"Sure," he said meeting her blue eyes for the first time since she walked in. He noticed the sadness in her eyes. Had she been crying? "Let me get a few more things."

"Okay. I'll be outside." She left, closed the door and gave Gil Grissom a last moment in his office.

* * *

Catherine took the last bite of her pancakes. Gil had already finished his plate and was taking sips from his coffee cup. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Warrick loved this place," Gil said. Catherine nodded.

"He turned me onto the pancakes. I used to only eat Ed's."

"Would he hate me if I left?" Gil asked quietly.

Catherine watched the emotion run over his face. It was something she hadn't seen since the funeral.

"No," she shook her head. She heard her own voice break when she said just that simple word. "He wouldn't."

Gil sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears that stung his eyes.

"Come on. I'll make us some drinks at my place. Screwdrivers?"

Gil cleared his throat, "Sure."

* * *

Catherine tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge to retrieve the ingredients to their drinks. She quickly made their drinks and handed one to Gil.

"Mine are better," he said as his face turned up from the alcohol.

"To much for you?" she teased.

"A little, but I'll be okay." She smiled at him over the rim of her glass. She pushed some hair behind her ear.

"You speak to Sara lately?"

"Yes. She's out exploring the sea."

"Wow. That's great. She's probably enjoying that more than she did being a CSI."

Gil nodded wanting to change the subject.

"How is Lindsey?"

"Growing up. I remember when you got her that little lab for her birthday. That was such a long time ago."

"I remember the first time I worked with you."

"Hey, you were all over my spot at the crime scene."

"I learned you were very territorial then."

"I guess the threats paid off then," she laughed.

"You haven't changed… when it comes to your crime scene," he said smiling.

"We've both changed though," she said. "In good ways."

He smirked and took a sip from his glass. He had changed. Everyone at the lab had changed somewhat, even Greg.

As they were talking, they had emptied their glasses. Catherine quickly refilled them.

"Do you have any idea how much we're going to miss you. Or me? You're leaving me with Greg, Nick and Riley."

"Nick's not too bad."

"Hodges and Greg are starting to rub off on him."

"Oh," he said, "You may have a bit of a problem. At least you have another female."

"I will know that girl's life story before I die," she chuckled.

"I think I'm leaving them in good hands." Their eyes locked. Gil wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but everything zoned out; the humming from the fridge; the beeping of the house alarm; everything was silent.

"Thanks," she pulled some hair nervously behind her ear.

"No I mean it," he finally spoke. "You're a great CSI. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Neither do we." Gil watched her carefully.

"We or I?" he asked. She felt her head spin. She wasn't drunk, but a little buzzed. Even drunk her head didn't spin like that.

She watched, unable to move, as Gil sat his drink on the counter and moved closer to her. He grabbed her drink and surprised them both when his lips touched hers. Catherine gasped as spark electrified her body.

He pulled back. She could see the surprise and desire in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had actually done it. He thought about it, even dreamed of kissing Catherine, but he never expected it to happen. It had though.

He watched her face. It was blank. What had he done? He took a step back with knit eyebrows. He opened his mouth to apologize, but her fingers pressed against his lips.

"This isn't going to change anything is it? You're still going to leave?"

He stared at her before he shook his head no. He expected her to pull back and show him the door, but instead she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands snaked around her waist.

Their kiss deepened and their tongues dueled in an intense match. Gil lifted her off of the floor and sat her on the counter. One of their glasses tipped over, but neither of them cared. Their hands explored each others body, wanting more access.

Gil's lips found the delicious skin on her neck when they needed air. Catherine tilted her head back, granting him more access and holding his body close. His lips moved their way back to her lips. He kissed her hungrily on the lips. They pulled apart breathing heavily and watching each other.

They both realized that they didn't have tomorrow or forever. They only had this one moment in time. Neither of them admitted it, but they wanted it to last. Gil kissed her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Room," Catherine whispered against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed. Her back arched when their chest separated. He kissed her; he could still the orange juice and vodka in her mouth. She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls as his lips moved along her jaw line and neck.

His fingers traveled down the side of her body until they reached the hem of her blouse. She arched her back and his hands slid against her skin, lifting the shirt. He gently pulled it over her head and watched her hair fall over her bare shoulders. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled his lips to kiss her again. When they separated, he watched her chest rise and fall, covered in her black lace bra.

"Catherine," he said looking into her eyes. They had fallen dark with desire like he'd never seen before; it sent shivers down his back. She was beautiful just lying there. He didn't want to touch her- he was afraid he'd ruin the moment. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded as a breathy "Yes," escaped her lips.

* * *

Catherine watched as Gil quietly pulled his clothes on. The only sound in the room was the jingle of his belt buckle. She could still feel her body tingles from the high he had put her on.

Gil sat on the bed and slipped on his shoes. He didn't say anything. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling the sweat that built up.

"You don't have to stay," Catherine whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said turning so she could see his profile. Catherine sat up with the sheet wrapped around her body.

"No," she replied. "I understand. It didn't change anything." She placed her hand on top of his that rested on the mattress. "It's okay to vulnerable sometimes. I just, wished that I was enough to make you stay?" she asked more than said. "I- I don't know."

Gil turned and cupped her face with his left hand and kissed her. It was slow, passionate and full of promises. It confused them both. Was he staying? Was he coming back? He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't.

He wanted to ask her if she loved him the way he loved her, but he didn't. It would hurt no matter what her answer was.

"I have to go. I'm going to visit my mom in California."

"Okay," she managed to say.

She watched as Gil got up and left, closing her bedroom door behind him. She drew her knees up to her chest and left her tears flow. She had given herself up to the man she loved, and now he was gone.

Gil handed the flight attendant his plane ticket. She offered him a pearly white smile. "Here you go sir. Have a nice flight." Gil smirked.

"Thank you." He had gone to his townhouse and picked up his bag he had already packed. He sat in his seat and sighed. He was leaving. He was no longer the grave shift supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was simply a scientist with a bug fetish. He was a man with a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: I can't beilive Grissom is leaving. **_**CSI**_** won't be the same. I don't even know if I'm going to watch it now. Of course I'll write as much as I can (like it's a lot). ****I'm not exactaly sure what Sara is doing so I said she was out to sea. While I was blocking that scene out, I heard she was on a boat. Sorry if that bothers anyone.****Anyways. Enjoy and please review. **


End file.
